Cold Weather
by naonaonaodonthate
Summary: Marco hated the cold weather for numerous reasons. /Warning: Silly teenagers/College kids, Jean's dirty mouth, talk of blue balls and sex and stuff, Fluff. Boys kissing and declaring their undying love. (Not the last part but whatever.)


Shingeki No Kyojin: Cold Weather

Pairing: JeanMarco

AU Type: College AU,

Rating: T+

Warning: Silly teenagers/College kids, Jean's dirty mouth, talk of blue balls and sex and stuff, Fluff. Boys kissing and declaring their undying love. (Not the last part but whatever.)

Words: 5159

Marco hated the cold weather for numerous reasons. It was dangerous for walking and driving, he had to be careful for frostbite, people were grouchier, and the worst part was the cold never brought snow to their city. For all the trouble it brought, it could at least reward the citizens for dealing with it year after year.

But at the moment, he was hating Jean more because here he was, waiting at the bus stop for the man in 18 degree weather. The brunette pulled out his old flip phone to check the time and sighed. Jean had always picked on him for it. 'Get with the times you old man,' he would joke. Marco grew tired of trying to explain his inability of working technology.

He sat down on the bus bench, pulling his coat tighter around his chest to protect him from the settling December cold. Marco glanced back down at his phone, internally debating on whether or not he should call them to see if they were even coming. He had never knew of Jean changing his mind on him, especially when it was Jean who called Marco up at two in morning to go to the comic store to get the newest manga that had came out.

"Marco!" The man turned towards the familiar voice and sighed in relief. He wasn't stood up and left in the ungodly horrid cold. What surprised Marco the most was Jean's lack of warm clothing. A thin wind breaker, jeans, no hat or scarf or gloves. Marco shook his head.

Jean jogged forward, hiking his bag further onto his shoulder and coming to stand behind Marco, slapping his shoulder and leaning over the boy, saying "So are we going or what? It'll be busy, we should hurry. Come on!"

Marco frowned lightly and pulled his own scarf up over his nose and shook his head. "I want a coffee first. It's freezing cold." He stood and stretched, shoving his phone back into his coat. "Where is your gloves? Scarf? Jean. You'll get pneumonia."

Jean stepped back, circling around the bench and walking purposefully onwards, but at Marco's words he stopped dramatically. Turning to Marco with wide eyes he deadpanned "You're kidding. We've only been waiting for this release for the past _six months_. You can get your coffee later." Jean shook his head and looked around. "I don't need warm clothes, I have my feverish excitement to keep me warm." Jean said evenly, a manic glint in his eye. Marco liked reading comics and manga but did not have nearly the obsessive thirst for it that Jean did. Sometimes, it kind of scared Marco and let Jean be most of the time.

Marco stared at Jean for a little bit before taking off his scarf and wrapping it around the other boy. Marco knew that the boy could be careless, especially if he was excited. "You still should bundle up."

Jean frowned and scratched his own cheek. "I'm fine. I don't need your wimpy accessories." Marco ignored the comment, glad to see his friend burying his nose in the warm wool. Jean mumbled a 'thanks' just as the bus pulled up. They filed onto the warm bus and shuffled down to an empty seat, sliding in next to each other.

He really wasn't kidding when he said he needed a coffee. It was way too cold to be trekking through the city with out something to warm your insides. "Do you remember if there is a coffee shop on the way? I'm kind of in the mood for a cappuccino."

Jean let out a pained whine, turning to Marco with a look that screamed 'Stop kidding around Bodt!'. "Six months Marco. SIX MONTHS." he sighed "Why can't we get you your foamy shit AFTER I have my copy?"

"I'm cold. And I want my 'foamy shit' now." He murmured before shaking his head and sighing. "Fine. We can wait till afterwards. It's not like the book will be taken. You had it on reservation, didn't you?"

"Yeah. But that's beside the point." Jean replied with a scoff, leaning across to tug the stop request wire, tapping his foot anxiously as they approached their stop. "C'mon. I want my book."

As the bus stopped, Marco made a playful show to get off slowly, stopping at the door a few seconds longer until the bus driver has yelled at him. "Lead the way." Marco chimed teasingly. Jean was grinning and groaning by the time they both made if off the bus and he shoved Marco playfully, practically skipping away towards the comic shop. "Come ON MARCO, god!" he called back.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't get your panties in a bunch." He rubbed his nose with his gloved hand and followed Jean. He couldn't help but think of Jean as a little puppy when it came to his stories. Marco liked to read when he had the time, but with being busy with a new job and school, he didn't really have time to read as much anymore.

"You're being slow on purpose. And what does that even mean, anyways? Is a panties bunch like a…. a wedgie or what?" He mused, walking down the sidewalk backwards for a few paces, looking inquisitively at Marco. They were just a few blocks away.

"You can't prove that." Marco laughed. "I think so. It's just a saying' my old man used to say. Either way, if it was a wedgie, it'd have to be a bad one to make someone uber pissed." Marco looked Jean up and down, noticing what he was wearing. Against the red and gold evening sky, Jean looked really good. The worn jeans hugged his ass tightly, Marco noted to himself. The scarf, a light green, hung off his neck, giving Marco a slightly feeling of possession. _'Stop Marco. He isn't yours." _"You look nice today, despite the fact you're not dressed for the cold." He called out, smiling softly. "The scarf makes it better."

Jean stared at him before turning away with a bright blush. "How'd you get from panties to my outfit, you pervert!" He whapped Marco on the shoulder playfully, bringing his hand up to tug at the offending scarf. He only managed to cinch it tighter around his neck and sputtering, scrambled to loosen it, still blushing. Marco frowned lightly, debating on whether he should've said that or not. Sure, they flirted, but it was a kind of unspoken agreement that it was just light hearted fun, empty and teasing. Marco knew that he wasn't holding his end of the unspoken bargain.

"Don't choke yourself now!" He chided as he stopped to help his friend loosen it. He tried to continue the conversation after his friend had calmed down. "And it would only be perverted if it was the other way around. Like from your outfit to panties."

Stranger: "Only a true pervert would say something like that. Who are you and what have you done with Marco Bodt." Jean groaned and blushed harder, finally succeeding in pulling the scarf loose. "You gave me a death trap under the guise of accessorizing." He glared at Marco, picking up the pace as the comic store came into sight.

"I was just saying." He chuckled and followed him. "It's not a death trap. It's to keep you wa- Hey! Slow down! I can't walk that fast." Marco huffed as he tried to hurry up. He watched as Jean flew through the door and up to the counter. He guessed that he was out of Jean's mind for the moment. That was okay. He let Jean have his fun every once in a while.

Marco rubbed his nose as he entered the store a bit after Jean. "IT IS MINE MY PRECIOUS" He yelled giving Marco a creepy seductive look over the top of the volume, eyebrows waggling. "Don't go scaring the employees now." Marco yelled out as he tried to find him, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the look.

Jean let out an excited sigh and grabbed Marco's wrist, hauling him out of the store. "Come on! Lets go get you your lame ass coffee so I can read it!"

"Hey! My coffee isn't lame! At least it'll warm me up." He pouted slightly, feeling a light blush rise from the physical contact. "Slow down Jean, you're gonna fall."

"Stop worrying so much and _hurrrrrry._" Jean snarled, still practically dragging Marco down the street to the nearest cafe. Marco could feel Jean's excitement as he was dragged. It would have been amusing if not at the moment there was ice and they could fall at any time. "Jeaaaan. For real! Slow down! Don't make me carry you." Marco warned as he tried to pull him to a slower pace. Didn't he realize that there could be black ice on the side walks?

Jean scoffed, not slowing his pace one bit. "Like you could catch me. Anyway. That sounds slow as fuck. Just hurry up. Don't make me leave you for dead."

"You would do that?" Marco asked, slightly worried. 'No, he wouldn't.' He thought to himself as he tried to keep up. At times like these, he wonders why he didn't have the energy to keep up with Jean. "Do you drink energy drinks or something?"

"You do realize who you're talking to. Energy drinks are my life blood Marco." he said, turning to grin over his shoulder at Marco, slowing slightly to try and compensate for the fact that he was practically running ahead without looking where he was going.

"Pay attention to where you're going at least!" Marco couldn't help but laugh at his friend's antics. "If you wanted a coffee that bad, we could've stopped there first." He teased lightly. Marco always felt that Jean's smile made him the most happy, even if Jean was being irrationally silly at times. It always brightened his day.

"I don't give a fuck about coffee. I just want to sit down and get these pages flippin'" Jean called back, brandishing the volume at Marco violently. Luckily they quickly came to the cafe and once again Jean shot through the door and made a bee line for his favorite couch. It was tucked between a few bookcases and was perfect for curling up and reading.

Marco shook his head and went up to the cashier. "One French vanilla cappuccino… And a hot chocolate with whipped topping also." After paying and receiving the drinks, Marco made his way to where Jean was huddled and sat beside him. "Here, at least drink something," he said, holding out the hot chocolate.

By the time Marco appeared next to him, Jean was immersed in his comic, eyes glued to the pages as he smiled or frowned, cooed or giggled or whined as he read. He accepted the warm cup with a vague "Oh, that's nice. Thanks" not looking up from his lap. Marco watched him for a few minutes, feeling a vague interest in wanting to bother him. He slid his coat and gloves off and grabbed his phone. He didn't have many photos of Jean, so now would be as good of a chance to get them. He continuously took them, chuckling to himself.

Eventually the sound of Marco's giggling caught Jean's attention and he looked up with a frown, blanching when he saw Marco was aiming a camera at him. "OI! What- no, Marco. C'mon man. What are you doing? You can't just sneak attack me like that! I gotta make the picture face."

"Then make it and stop complaining." He replied with a laugh, taking more in rapid succession. "You make the funniest faces when you're reading, do you know that?"

"God just stop for a second and I will!" He huffed, a blush rising into his cheeks. "What, I do not. I do no such thing Marco." he growled, sitting up straight and making a lunge for Marco's camera. "No! Nonononon! They're mine!" He giggled and held the phone away, glad he was a little be taller than the other. "Can't grab it. You make the most adorable faces sometimes." Marco teased as he craned to see the screen and flip through the pictures. "Like here, where you're puffing your cheeks out."

Jean snarled and finally snatched the camera away, scowling down at the photo. "You are pure evil. You made me look like an angry horse. I hate you. I'm deleting it." he said, turning away from Marco to delete the picture.

"No! Please don't! I like it! No one else is gonna see it Jean!" Marco tried to reach over the other's body for the camera. "Don't delete my precious memories."

"No. I'm sorry but no. I'm putting it out of it's misery." Jean said as the camera gave a decisive beep. "You can take an ACTUALLY adorable one later. Once I've forgiven you for spawning that shit."

"I didn't spawn it. It came from your face. And it wasn't shit." He pouted slightly, sitting back and crossing his arms. "That's not fair."

Jean drew his hands down his face playfully. "I can't help it. Sometimes the beast rears it's head." He reached across and patted Marco's arm sympathetically "Life isn't fair Marco. You can do a whole photo shoot and have all the adorable pictures of me you- hang on that's creepy. Never mind. No." Jean blushed and withdrew his hand.

Marco burst into a fit of laughter as Jean had backed away. "Are you sure Jean? I can't have that photo shoot?" He wiped at his eyes and moved to grab the camera. "It doesn't matter really."

"I change my mind! I don't know what you want pictures of my face for anyways." Jean said playfully "You showed your true colors earlier you perv!" Jean shot him a wide eyed innocent look, complete with his bottom lip snagged between his teeth.

Marco quickly took a picture and winked. "Too bad. No take backs. " He chuckled. "And how is explaining a handed down metaphor being a perv?"

Jean pursed his lips primly and arched his brows, attempting to look down his nose. "There was a /look/. It was a pervy look sandwiched between bunched panties and you complimenting my hot bod."

Marco smirked. "I don't ever recall such a look. But, if you say so." Marco laid down on his stomach to take a picture of Jean. An idea popped into his head. "Speaking of pervs, I didn't realize this is what it'd look like if someone was giving you a blowjob."

Marco grinned as Jean looked down at him with a wild blush complete with a gaping mouth. Jean snapped his mouth closed. "What the actual fuck. Where on EARTH did that come from?!" Jean hissed, trying and failing to keep his composure. "NEVERMIND. I don't want to know. How have you been hiding this? Who the fuck knew sweet faced little Marco Bodt could actually be legitimately pervy? "

Marco sat up and put the phone away in his jacket pocket. "A Bodt never tells his secret." He tried to feign a serious look before laughing. "I dunno. I've never really hid it. The timing has never been there." Marco smirked slightly and poked Jean's cheek. "And who know that Jean could actually be prudish?"

"I'm not prudish, you just… surprised me?" Jean said, bringing his hand up to scratch at his neck nervously. "I mean really you never talk about sex or anything. I thought it just wasn't your thing." Jean mumbled, grabbing his mug to sip at the cool dregs of his hot chocolate.

Marco chuckled and sat back, pulling his knees up to his chest. "How is your book?" He inquired, deciding to change the subject. He took a sip of his lukewarm coffee and set it down, making a face. "It's not as good cold."

"Oh! It's great…" Jean said, frowning down at the book in his lap. He nodded, sticking out his tongue and putting his cup back on the table too. Jean flipped his book back open to start reading again.

Marco frowned, not liking the whole Jean-is-reading-and-not-talking-to-him thing that was taking place. But he figured he should let him read, since he had bothered him already. Marco laid his chin on his knees, intent on just watching him and observing him before he felt himself start to doze off.

Marco guessed that Jean got bored and needed company a bit later, because he woke up to Jean poking his cheek. "Oi, Marco. Wake up. No sleeping." Marco's brows furrowed when he realized that hey, someone needed him. With one eye, he looked over at Jean, surprised at how close the other was. His face was _right there_. He could feel a sudden warmth wash over him as he realized he had fallen asleep on his friend. Marco moved to straighten up, groaning when his back popped. "Sorry, Jean. I didn't mean to."

Jean cleared his throat, leaning back. He shook his head lightly. "Jeez Marco. You just had a floofy foamy thing too." he waved his hand at Marco's cup. "You didn't answer my question." he said, not looking at the boy.

"Floof foam wha- Oh. My coffee. It's a cappuccino Jean. It's not that hard to say." He rubbed at his eyes and his mouth, making sure he didn't drool. "Wait… What question?" He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Whatever. It's wimpy coffee." Jean said dismissively. "You know, whether sex and dating or whatever was your thing. Or not." Jean spat out the words quickly and looked over at Marco.

This was totally not a weird conversation for two buds to be having. Not at all. Marco licked his lips and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. "When did you ask that Jean? That's random as hell…" Marco looked away, not wanting this conversation. _Why Jean? Why right now? Why in the middle of a coffee shop. Do you want me to tell you that I like you and let you turn me down and leave? Why. _

"Just answer the question Marco!" Marco glanced back at the other and sighed. Jean had this eager look on his face, and Marco didn't like it. He didn't like what he thought would come.

Marco watched him for a minute before sitting back and thinking. "I haven't really dated anyone in a while, not really since Thomas in our freshman year of high school. I don't really count that thing with Mina… And well, " He could feel his face heat up more and he was pretty sure his freckles were hidden by his blush. "I haven't really messed around with anyone since… Uh. Thomas, I think. Yeah. That's been about… four years now?" _Cause I've been waiting for you. _

Jean's face went from eager to completely over ridden by surprise and he turned fully in his seat to stare at Marco. "Let me get this straight. You _like _sex and you haven't had any in FOUR FUCKING YEARS?!"

"H-Hey! Don't have to yell that outloud." He wish he would've kept his scarf to hide his face. He didn't really feel comfortable in this conversation given the place they were at, but it was happening. "A-And well yeah. I'm not the best looking guy out there Jean. Most people just think that either I'm really prudish or just not into it." He felt like he was rambling, but he didn't know what to say without sounding like a kid. _And here you were earlier, joking about sucking your best friend's dick. What the hell Marco._

Jean raised his eyebrows pointedly and stared at Marco incredulously. "You're a total babe. Don't give me that crap." Jean sat back, frowning. "How don't you have the worst perpetual blue balls though?" he asked suddenly.

Marco laughed nervously. "You don't even know." He rethought over what Jean had said before giving him a 'what did you say' kinda look. "Did you just call me…"

Jean let out a giggle snort and promptly blushed, covering his nose. "Jesus this is a whole new world. Why didn't you ever mention it?" he said, completely cutting off Marco's question.

"Heh, that was cute." He poked Jean's cheek. "And how the hell does someone just bring that up?" He sat back and put his hands on his hips. "Hey Jean! Guess what I have today? The biggest fucking case of blue balls you'll ever see." He switched to mimic Jean. "Well, Marco, I don't know what to tell you." He went back to dead panning. You do not just bring that up. In any case."

Jean sniggered his way through Marco's antics and managed not to snort again, reaching over and poking him back. "Jesus. Who'd have fucking thought." he shook his head. "So… why? Why haven't you been with anyone in four years?" He shuddered. "I mean, now that we know that you indeed do _want _to get your dick wet." He smirked.

Marco looked at Jean for a moment, debating on what to say. After a few moments, Marco sighed before shaking his head. "Just one of those weird crushes that you know will never go anywhere cause the other guy prolly doesn't want to but you still wait kinda thing." He shrugged. "Hopeless romantic."

Jean's grin melted off his face and his eyebrows knitted together. "Shit… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something like that." He ran a hand through his hair, trying to think of what to say. "They're an asshole, whoever they are. Forget 'em. I'm not gonna say it again so listen closely… you're a babe, okay? Go on the prowl. Hell, I could see about setting you up with someone!"

Marco shook his head. "Nah, don't worry about it. If it happens, it happens in due time, ya know? Plus, I don't like hooking up with people. It's weird afterwards." He smiled sheepishly. "But…. Thanks, Jean. Alot."

Jean continued to frown, but reached a hand over and ruffled Marco's hair affectionately. "Do they know? Who is this jerk off anyways?" Jean muttered.

Marco shook his head with a small laugh. "Nah, they don't. Don't worry about it too much." He put on a grin. "Its just a childhood crush is all."

"Dude, you've been thirsty for this person for four fucking years. I'd be a terrible friend if I didn't help you, now that you've gotten around to telling me." Jean frowned, crossing his arms. "Why is it that you kept it from me anyways?"

"Its been m- Nevermind." He sighed and rubbed his head. "I'd rather not discuss this here, if I were to tell you who it was anyway." Marco gave him a half-smile. "Anyway, I'm fine with the way me and the guy is now."

Jean cracked a smile "So it's a guy. You might be fine with it, but trust me, your balls aren't."

"Aaaah, leave my balls out of it." He pouted. "And yeah, it's a guy." Marco looked at Jean and frowned, feeling his chest tighten to another degree of hurt. "I'm sorry… It's just… Complicated." _Jean. It's been more than four years. It's been since we've met. You don't even know…_

Jean drew in a deep breath. "Okay, I'll drop it. Sorry… yeah. Sorry. Want to head back?" Jean said, voice neutral. He stood up, gathering their cups.

Marco watched him a bit more before biting his lip. Jean actually looked hurt. _There was a reason I didn't tell you. _He watched him, rubbing his nose. "Jean. Do you really want to know…" _Why not Marco? What do you have to loose? _

"Of course I want to kn-" Marco reached over and pulled Jean's arm rather roughly so that he was close enough so that they were nose to nose. "It's been more than four years Jean." He whispered before pressing his lips to the other's violently. Jean yelped as Marco tugged him back down onto the couch. His eyes sprang comically wide and Jean made a muffled surprised noise into Marco's mouth, both hands hovering uselessly at their sides. Finally he leaned back, eyes still wide and mouth open.

Marco looked away, to Jean's cup that lay empty on the table turned over. _What the hell Marco. I thought you were only going to tell him? _He glanced back over to Jean, who was just staring at Marco, his mouth hanging open again. "That's not an attractive face Jean."

Finally Jean cleared his throat, "Uh Marco? I'm… uh, not complaining…. but what the fuck?"

Marco blinked. _He isn't complaining…_ "Do I really have to explain that?" Marco asked, giving him a 'you-should-already-know'. He cleared his own throat and looked away again. "It's been more than four years, Jean. Since _middle school_. Since we first met." He half glared at him, feeling somewhat relieved, but at the same time, feeling sick to his stomach with nerves.

Jean stared at him some more before he hauled in a breath, sat up straighter and eventually glared back. "Why the fuck haven't you said anything you big baby?!" he shouted, whapping Marco on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" He pouted and he grabbed his shoulder, the waves of regret hitting him harder than ever. "Dude, all you had to do was say no. Whapping me on the shoulder is not necessary! And I am not a baby. I'm a grown dude!" Marco felt his chest tighten more and more.

"I wasn't saying no. Fuck. I'm just a little confused right now because apparently my best friend _of seven years_ wants the D. And has done _for seven years. Without saying anything_. I'm allowed to hit you." Jean growled. Jean watched him some more and sighed. "Can we walk and talk? I just… I need to move." Jean said, his knee jumping.

Marco nodded and put on his jacket, leaving the gloves in the pocket. "Just… Don't hit me. I bruise easy…" He muttered as he stood and stretched, anxious to know what was going to happen. He cleared his throat and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Lead the way."

Jean just nodded and bundled himself up, pausing for a moment with Marco's scarf before wrapping it carefully around his neck, his face pensive. It wasn't for a few minutes, until they were back outside in the biting cold air and striding purposefully back towards campus that Jean spoke. "I'm sorry if I hurt your shoulder. You surprised me. You seem to be doing that a lot today."

Marco followed him, keeping quiet as the other thought. The only thing he could of was 'shitshitshitshit' over and over and he felt like the inside of him was going to burst. He looked at Jean and smiled a bit, noticing he was wearing his scarf again. Upon Jean's statement, Marco bit his lip. "I.. I don't mean to."

Jean brought his hand up and pressed his fingers absent mindedly to his mouth. "So… uh. What do we do from here?"

Marco stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at Jean. "What do you mean by 'What do we do from here'? Like, do you mean 'Are we just gonna keep being friends' or 'I wouldn't mind fucking you but sorry not up for the whole relationship thing' or 'let's actually try a relationship'?" Marco swore the whole world could hear his frantic heart.

Jean stopped a few steps later, turning back to stare at Marco. "That's what I was asking. What do you want… of all that?" Marco couldn't make out everything thing that was going on. Did jean just indirectly say he's willing to be with him? He first noticed the blurred vision before the warm tears rolling down his face to him running towards the man and tackling him to the ground. "P-please." He whispered as he hugged the other tightly.

"OWww fuck! He hissed, arching his back off the pavement." Marco felt Jean freeze under him. "Uh, Marco buddy? Listen… this is a lot to take in, and I'm sorry to have to make you wait even fucking longer, but I just… you should know what I know, which is that…. I want to kiss you again. And maybe let you accessorize me more often. And maybe get rid of your blue balls?" Jean trailed off.

Marco leaned up and pressed his lips against Jean's again, clutching his jacket tightly. He couldn't stop the tears, and he knew his kissing was all sloppy (its been four fucking years since he's kissed anyone, he reminded himself) but at the moment he didn't care. He was purely happy and he loved it. Marco moved his hands to cup Jean's face, rubbing circles with his thumbs. Marco felt the knots in his stomach dissipate and move away.

This time Jean was ready and kissed back enthusiastically, his tongue pressing at Marco's lips and teeth and tongue. Marco tasted his tears, salty and watery.

Jean pulled back. "Fuck, what is it? Did I say something wrong?" He let Marco keep a hold on his jaw, but brought his hand up to rest on the base of Marco's neck, petting the hairs there soothingly.

Marco shook his head violently. "N-No, you didn't do anything wrong." He looked back up to Jean, a smile on his face as he used his hands to wipe his eyes. "C-Come on. You'll get pneumonia down there." He moved to get up, bringing Jean with him.

"Is this actually a sighting of the famed happy tears?" Jean asked, scrambling to get his feet under him before Marco pulled him up off the ground. "Fuck I think my tailbone is bruised." he said, wincing and prodding at the area tenderly.

You: "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and I just moved and yeah they're happy tears." He leaned into him softly. "They're very happy tears." He wiped at his eyes again before pulling him back towards the campus. "My dorm is closer."

Marco kept walking, pulling the other along, a bright smile on his face. "Marco! Slow down! I don't want to fall." He turned to look at Jean before stopping in the middle of his tracks. Snow had started to fall. And it surprised him, because with the dark sky behind him, Jean looked even better with the street lights and snow on his face.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Jean asked, rubbing his nose. Marco shook his head and grinned. "I love you Jean.

Marco hated the cold. But he loved the snow.


End file.
